Me by Samantha Morgan
by jasamlante
Summary: a little fic about sam and jason's love my way Liz Bashing! sorry i hate her!


**Hey guys this is one of the new stories I thought of I really hope you like it please leave a review! The whole story is in Sam's Point of View**

Hi, I'm Samantha Morgan, and this is all about me and who I've become over the years. It all started when I was 16. I just moved from California to Port Charles, when I found out I was adopted and I wanted to meet my birth mother. I met my mother Alexis Davis-Lansing and found out I had a whole other family. My step dad Ric, and little sister Kristina, and another sister on the way. Also my cousin Prince Nikolas Cassadine, his brothers and sister, Lucky, Ethan and Lulu, although Ethan lived in Australia.

On my first day of my new school Port Charles High School I started as a senior. Even though I was 16. The teacher , Mr. Jones, introduced me to the class and told me to sit next to Caroline Benson. She introduced herself as Carly. I sat next to her and she told me about everyone. there was her cousins lucky and lulu. Who was sitting next to who. Like Courtney and Liz, Jason and Nik, Lucky and Sonny, Robin and Maxie, and Patrick and Jax. She told me Slutney and Jax were dating and Robin and Patrick, Lucky and Liz, Emily, Jason's sister, and NIk were, and some more.

Carly and I became very close and Jason, and Carly and I hung out a lot. I told carly how I was adopted and she was adopted too. I also hung out with Emily too. We went over to Jason's a bunch. But the day I knew I was in love with him, was when we were at his house and he took off his shirt, grabbed Em and jumped in the pool with her. He was the sexiest man I'd ever seen. Then he came up next to me and his crystal blue eyes looked straight at me and he smiled. Yep that's when I fell for him.

Fast forward until end of senior year. Jason, Em, and AJ threw this huge party for graduation. Everyone was there. Patrick, Robin, Maxie, Lulu, Lucky, Nik, Me, Carly, Liz, Slutney, Sonny, and Jax, and probably a few more. We were playing a giant game of Poke, with me, Car, Em, Nik, Patrick, Robin, and Lucky. Carly and I were hiding in the pantry and robin was it. She ran around poking people with a knitting needle and we dramatically die. Well, robin was getting people Em called us to get her and we were sneaking in the dark. Carly apparently tripped when I was on the phone and she fell, but I kept running. Then I heard this blood curdling shriek. Patrick was killed. And robin came on the phone. She said "come here and give yourself up or Em gets it!" then robin started chasing me. I fell over Patrick or Nik. Then an arm came around my waist and pulled me into a room. It was Jason. He and sonny were watching some scary movie and then sonny left us. I was so scared I practically jumped on Jason. He pulled me close and wrapped his muscular arms around me. I soon fell asleep and all I dreamed was jumping Jason's bones to put it nicely. I felt so comfortable.

Then the next thing I know robin carly and Emily are giggling outside of jason's room. I peeked my eyes out from the covers and saw them standing there but thank God the lights were off so they thought I was sleeping. They left and I fell asleep again. I woke up again and forgot where I was. Then I realized I was in Jason's room, but I didn't see him at first then I saw him with only a towel on. Hot. We started talking and then next thing I know he's inches, no, centimeters from my lips. HOLY SHIT! I WANNA KISS YOU AND I WANT YOU! He leaned down even more and dontcha know carly she bursts in the room claiming to look for her ipod but I know she was just being her curious self, when we got quiet. Oh well.

Ok so about a month later Jason was in a car crash and its all aj's fault. He was brought in when was at the hospital with my sister and mom while she was having a baby. Robin was working that day and she ran to get me. I took Kristina to the ER and saw Jason. He didn't remember anything, after he woke from the coma. I cried for a long time. We drifted apart. I moved to Chicago for a job. I was doing great being a PI but I still thought about Jason everyday. He had started working for sonny who became a mob boss.

Then carly called me one day panting and crying. I was worried. She told me she was in labor and wanted me to fly back. So I did. She and sonny had their first child, Michael Corinthos III. Carly was only 19, so young but they actually wanted a baby. Anyway, I decided I wanted to move back and I started college at PCU. And knowing how small Port Charles I saw Jason Morgan a lot. But finally we started seeing each other. He asked me to come over one night, so I was like what the hell why not. We talked for forever and then he kissed me. It was so long, sensual and passionate. That led to a make out session on the couch and then to sex on the stairs because we didn't make it to his room. Turns out we conceived that night.

Three months later I felt fat and nauseas. But I still went on my stake outs. I was shot in the arm thought and brought to general hospital. Jason came and he sat with me. They told us we were pregnant. Jason and I were so happy. We planned on raising the baby. We also moved in together, at his pent house. He also gave me a promise ring.

Months later I ran into my friend who I used to babysit, bridgit. She was 16 and went into labor at kellies. I helped deliver her baby but she told me to keep her. I talked with her for a while and she still didn't want the baby so I took her home. I told Jason what happened and he and I decided to adopt the baby. We named her Hope Marie Morgan.

Then one night when Carly was over I went into labor. She stayed home with Hope and Michael while Jason drove me to the hospital. Later I found out that everyone was in the waiting room but I was too busy having a baby to notice. I had my beautiful baby girl, Lila Faith Morgan. After Jason's Grandmother who passed away earlier that year. Hope had a new sister. 2 kids under the age of 1, how hard could it be? Very!

**Hope ya'll enjoy this story I would like reviews please! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
